Jesus Babe Killing Me Here
by WhiteRose-BumbleBee-SnowBird
Summary: Not an actual Batman fanfiction


I was sitting at the lunch table when I finally met the cute new girl that was in some of my morning classes. She came up to me and I looked up from my writing when she spoke. "Um, m-may I sit here?"

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Sure" I answered softly.

She sat her books and her tray down before taking a seat. "I'm Jennifer Vedock. I'm new here, but you can call me Jen."

I smiled at her feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'm Sabrina."

She smiled her beautiful smile at me and looked at my paper. "What're you writing?"

I looked down at it. "Oh just a fanfiction."

"M-may I see it?" She asked.

I nodded and handed it to her. "Go ahead."

She read over the page and then smiled at me before handing it back. "That's really good."

I blushed and took the page as our fingers brushed. "Uh th-thanks." I put my things away and we both finished our lunch making small conversation.

After the lunch bell rang she pulled out her schedule. "Can you help me find my math class?"

I took a look at her schedule. "Yeah follow me, we have the same math class." I took her to our math class where she sat next to me and gave me her number and I gave her mine. After school as I was waiting on my bus I got a text message from her.

I looked at my phone and read her message. 'Hey, where you at? ~Jen'

'Out front of the school, why?'

I never got a text back but a couple minutes later I felt somebody poke my sides. "Guess who"

I jumped and turned around to see Jen smiling at me. "Jesus you scared me."

She laughed and shrugged. "So I had a question."

I nodded. "Shoot."

"Has bus 96 came yet?"

I looked at her curiously. "No, why?"

She looked around and then back at me. "The bus I ride."

My eyes went wide. "Really? I ride the same bus."

She squealed and hugged me to which I blushed. "Yay bus buddy."

I laughed and nodded. Just a few minutes later the bus pulled up and we got on. I saved her a seat with me and she sat down. "Here ya go." I said smiling

She smiled back. "Thanks. God its a hassle to get on this bus."

I chuckled and pulled out my math homework. "Tell me about it."

I started trying to do my math homework when she started correcting me. Finally she sighed and grabbed my homework and my bag. She put my stuff away as I watched confused. "Come to my house. I'll help you."

I started biting my lip as she handed my bag back to me. "Ok."

We got off at the same stop and since my mom wasn't even home I followed her over to her house on Water Street. We walked in and she went to the kitchen and I followed awkwardly. "Want anything to eat or drink?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No thank you." She shrugged and made herself a sandwich and got a glass of milk.

"Follow me to my room." She led me upstairs and to her room where she set her bag down. "Just set your bag down anywhere."

I carefully sat my bag down at the foot of the bed and slowly sat down on the bed looking around. "I like your room."

Jen smiled at me. "Thanks." I nodded and then she cleared her throat. "Right the math work."

I picked my bag up and dug it out before setting it down. "Yes. This dreadful shit."

She laughed. "Show me what you can do with question four." I did the problem and then she fixed some of it explaining it. "Ok try question five. I'll help you." As I was doing the problem she leaned over and point to a part of the problem. "That's 3X not 7X."

Her finger brushed mine and I blushed as I changed it. "Thanks" I said softly. She helped me with the homework and when her mom came home she made supper and I stayed over to eat with them. After dinner I stayed a little longer before excusing myself. "I'm sorry I really have to be going. My mom will be home soon." I said.

Jen stood up. "Here let me walk you home. It's pretty dark out." Before I could refuse we left for my house. When we arrived she looked at me. "Here we are." She gave me a hug and said that she'll see me tomorrow. When I went up the stairs she turned and walked home. I went into my house and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and sighed shaking my head. I turned Netflix on and texted Jen until I fell asleep.

The next morning I walked to the bus stop where Jen was waiting. "Somebody fell asleep on me last night." She said with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "I was tired. I'm sorry I'm not a vampire like you."

She laughed and shrugged. "I can turn you into one."

I blushed and looked away before clearing my throat. "Go ahead and try." I answered. She chuckled and we waited on the bus together. When it arrived we got on and she sat next to me. "I don't wanna go to school today." I said as she sat down.

She smiled at me. "I know. Neither so I but we have to."

I sighed. "I know. So how are you adjusting to the new school. I hope you haven't had any troubles with all these douchebags."

She shook her head and I saw her tug slightly on her sleeve. "No. Haven't had any trouble." She smiled at me. "Especially if I have you to protect me." She winked and I laughed.

"Always." I smiled and nudged her. I could tell I was developing a major crush on her and I didn't know what I was going to do. She wouldn't like me back anyway.

We made small talk on the ride to school and when we got there we went to the cafeteria for breakfast. "God I'm starving." She said to me.

I chuckled and led her to get breakfast. "Then food it is."

We got our food and walked back to the table I usually sit at. I heard a group of boys say something to her but I wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was seemed to upset her quite a bit because once she sat her food down she excused herself to the bathroom. I looked back at the table of boys and glared at them before following her to the bathroom. When I entered I heard sniffling from the handicapped stall. I went into the stall next to it and called out for her. "Jen?"

"W-what?" She said.

"What'd they say to you?"

"N-nothing. It doesn't matter." I heard a soft hiss from her and my heart stopped.

"Are you ok Jen?" I asked

"I'm fine." She answered

"Dear god I hope you're decent." I mumbled to myself as I climbed onto the toilet and looked over into her stall. I frowned and gasped softly when I saw the blade in her hand. "Jen. Put it down."

She looked up at me. "Why?"

I sighed and climbed under the stall to hers. I stood up straight and grabbed the blade from her hand. "Because km your friend and I'm asking you to stop."

"Give it back." She said teaching for the blade.

I shook my head and unlocked her stall. I went over to the stall I was in and climbed in. I flushed the blade and then unlocked the stall door. "There." I said when I came face to face with Jen.

"Why'd you do that?"

I took her hand. "Because I'm here for you. And we're going to go back to breakfast and eat." She sighed and followed me out to breakfast.

We ate our food and parted ways for class. In second period she came into class and sat down next to me and I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back. I sent her a text message asking her what was wrong. 'It's nothing.' She answered.

'Are you sure?' I asked her

'Yes. But I have an assignment for art class and I really suck at drawing. Can you help?'

I sigh softly hoping that she was ok and I answered. 'Yeah sure. My place or yours after school?'

'Yours. You've seen my room. I haven't seen yours. ㈴1'

I blushed and smiled slightly avoiding her eyes. 'Ok. My place after school it is. I have no idea when my mom will be home though. She gets off at 4:30.'

'Ok. It's good.'

We ended our conversation and paid attention to the rest of class. The next time we saw each other was in fourth period where she and I partnered up for a science project. After the project we talked about her art assignment and after seeing what I had to help her with I got really excited. We went to lunch together and 5th period which was math class. We sat down next to each other and turned in our homework. "So you've been talking to Paige a lot. Becoming friends?" I said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah. She's cool. And pretty cute but I don't think she has interest in me so. Doesn't matter anyway I like someone else."

I nodded and looked at the board copying the notes. "Better copy these. You'll probably fail without them."

She nodded and started copying down the notes and I did the same. After school we got off the bus and walked over to my house. I grabbed us some food and took her to my room. She pulled out her art assignment and I immediately started helping her. When we were finished we hung out for a while before I took her home then went back to my house. We texted a lot during the night again but I didn't care. This time I told her that I was going to sleep instead of falling asleep on her.


End file.
